


See Yourself

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Encouragement, Fluff, Gen, Mama!Ja'far, Wake Up Call, you are loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #1 Wake up CallAlibaba feels so alone~
Relationships: Jafar & Alibaba Saluja
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	See Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt from [Weekly Writing Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyWritingDrabbles)

“You said I could talk to you about anything...right?” Alibaba fidgets as he asks Ja’far.

Ja’far smiles. “Of course.”

“Well...Aladdin and I went to the brothel last night...and the girls all loved him, but nobody loved me! I’m gonna die alone and unloved!”

“You really can’t see it, can you?” Ja’far thinks to himself before stepping closer.

Alibaba’s eyes grow wide as Ja’far’s sleeves part and a hand rests on his shoulder. He feels warm lips press against his forehead.

Ja’far tells him, “You are special and there are many that care about you. Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I considered adding more to get more of the realization of "wait? I am loved?" but decided to keep the short first draft so it's more of a drabble


End file.
